There was never any dangor
by lunaluv22
Summary: My friend kndanime asked me to write this. And I finally got time to do it, sorry it took so long. Hope you like it.


**There wasn't any danger?**

** My friend kndanime asked me to write this. So I hope she likes it, and all of you like it too.**

** "I feel bad that numbuh two didn't win" Kuki said. "yea, I know what you mean" Nigel said. I hope hoagie doesn't feel, too bad, maybe I can make him feel better. Nigel thought as they walked over to hoagie's booth, they saw hoagie talking to Ted. Ted was asking hoagie if he wanted to watch the doctor time space and the continums marathon. "Dead arm!" Wally cied, punching Ted hard.**

** Really? Was that nesasry? Nigel thought, as Wally and hoagie talked. Wally was about to give hoagie a dead arm, too. When an earth quake started, then giant bug like robots sprung up. And started grabbing the scientist. "Those things are after the scientists!" Nigel cried, "hey, I'm a scientist!" Hoagie cried, before he was grabbed, Nigel grabbed him. And the others grabbed him.**

** They are not taking my boyfriend from me! Nigel thought, "this looks like a job for I can't believe it's not booger." Hoagie declared, squarting it on the ground. Gross! But it's working Nigel thought, as they stuck to the floor. "It's working!" He cried, suddenly they were thrown accross the room. "Run!" Nigel cried, pulling hoagie out they ran to the scamper.**

** The robots tried to cath them, but hoagie activated the boosters. "What's going on? Those were 2X4 tech machines!" Abby cried, Nigel shied I guess I've got no choise. Nigel explained about the spilnter cell, I can't let them get hoagie he thought. "So how are we gonna stop 'em?" Hoagie asked, "not you numbuh two. If they get you they'll be able to build just about anything" Nigel explained.**

** Ah, Nigel you're worried about me. when you're the one doing every dangouse the he can think of hoagie thought. As he drove where Nigel told him to. Finally they reached the place, "Come on, numbuh two" Nigel ordered. "Well at least I can catch up on my gaming" hoagie said. "No, numbuh two there are no games here." "Nooooo!" Hoagie screamed, I knew he'd do that Nigel thought.**

** "heyya, Jeb good to see you. It's been what a year since are last sector leaders retreat?" Nigel asked, "Aw, Nigel old friend" Jeb said. "Numbuh two this is numbuh Jebadia leader of sector A. The amish kidsnextdoor." Nigel explained about hoagie staying with them, he's gonna beg to come with us. but I can't risk losing him thought Nigel. Hoagie made a face as he was told 2X4 tecnolegy was forbiden.**

** "You're in good hands, numbuh two" Nigel said walking to the scamper. "Take me with you!" hoagie cried, grabbing Nigel's leg. Nigel tried to wiggle out of his grip. "please there's no tecnology, no video games." And even worse than that no you thought hoagie. "You'll be fine" Nigel said, freeing his leg. "wait, numbuh one! Don't leave me! Hoagie screamed.**

** Nigel grapped his chest, I-I never thought he'd say that Nigel thought. He turned to the others, "you guys search for the splinter cell. I'm gonna make sure, numbuh two's ok" he ordered. "Roger" they said, Nigel opened the door. And activated his jet boots, and aflew back to sector A. He landed and hid in a corn feild. He looked out and spotted hoagie, oh my gosh! What is he wearing? Thought Nigel.**

** "Oh, I've gotta get a picture of him in that" Nigel whispered. As he snaped a picture of hoagie, with the camra in his shades. I can't believe they're making me wear this thought hoagie. Atleast Nigel's not here to see this he thought. Nigel hid and keeping an ey on hoagie, man I never thought hoagie could get so mad. Thought Nigel as hogie stomped out of the hen house. Latter as hoagie was sleeping in a pile of hay, Nigel snuck next to him. He looks peaceful when he sleeps Nigel thought smiling. Withou relizing it Nigel fell asleep, if it wasn't for hearing Jeb's footsteps. He wouldn't have waken in time to hide.**

** Nigel watch hoagie work, "I can't believe how much hoagie's putting up with" Nigel whispered. As hoagie watered the plant, uh oh, this won't end well thought Nigel. As hoagie and Jebadia argued, no hoagie you idout! Nigel wanted to scream, as hoagie activated a seed that grew treehouse instantly. With in secounds a three house sprung up, and the splinter cell was there. "Hoagie where are you!" Nigel cried, searching, he found him connered by one of the robots.**

** Nigel was about to jump out to save him. When the window opened, " hey numbuh two" Ted called. Poking his head out the window, "numbuh 42 you're in the splinter cell!" Hoagie cried, "splinter cell where? Those guys are crazzy!" Ted cried, I can not believe this was all a prank Nigel thought. As Ted explained about the doctor time space and the continums marathon. "You know you guys are going to get in trouble, right?" Nigel asked, reviling himself.**

** "Ah, numbuh one, what are you doing here?" Hoagie cried, " I came to make sure you were ok. Ofcourse now I can see I worried for nothing" he said. Turning to Ted and Rebecca, they looked away "please don't tell" Ted pleaded. "I won't as long as if you do it again. Please let me in so I don't have to send numbuh two here" Nigel told him. "You got it" Ted told him, "thanks, Nnumbuh one. I'll see you when I get back" hoagie told him.**

** "Okay" Nigel said hugging him, hoagie blushed they pulled apart. And Nigel activated his rocket boots, "wow numbuh one really cares about you" Ted said. As hoagie climbed in, "Yea, he does, and I know numbuh 34 cares about you" hoagie told him. Ted blushed, "maybe we can double date sometime? He asked, "sounds like fun" hoagie said as they drove off.**


End file.
